Confessions of a heartless playgirl
by heart of chocolate
Summary: stolen glances, meetings in the broom closet, awfully romantical dates, jealousy and flirting games...and it all started with terrorizing a house elf in the kitchens. DG
1. The Kitchen Incident

Confessions of a heartless playgirl  
  
Monday, September 8  
  
The Gryff Common Room

3 AM

God its FREEZING here! Why did I wear this flimsy nightgown Hermione gave me?! _Why_???

Oh yeah... "Oh Herm! Its _gorgeous_! And it feels soooo silky! I'm going to wear it tonight! I __

_promise_!"  
  
Why did I have to say that?! Now I'm stuck here, cold, sleepless...and now my stomach is

demanding food. I know! I'll sneak into the kitchens! I'll just go up and "borrow" Harry's

invisibility cloak. Teehee...

3:17 AM

Oh my God...it is hilarious inside the boy's dorms! Dean's positioned like, his cheek to his 

pillow, butt sticking out in the air with his legs tucked beneath it... (Boy am I glad I broke up

with him!) then Ron kept mumbling something like "yeah baby, yeah...you're gonna give it to

me."

Seriously.

Teenage boys and their perverted minds.

I suppose he could be thinking bout something else...

Anyway, Neville snores like a wild boar and Harry has this sea of drool on his pillow. No

wonder he wakes up with his face all wet, like he complains about all the time.  
  
Hahahahahaha....

4:47 AM

I hadn't expected to be in the kitchens for an _hour_. (15 mins. To reach it and 15 back) Hell, I 

didn't even expect for what happened to actually happen. I have this kinda tickly feeling in my

chest. Surely, I cant be smitten over this guy. I've never actually fallen _in love_ with a guy who

wasn't actually related to me...  
  
Well, except Tom. How was I supposed to know he would grow up to be the wizard feared by

all?  
  
Dean, Michael Corner, Justin...I don't know how to spell his surname, Seamus...and all the

other guys I've dated....I never really considered them as relationships. More like...

Flings. And if they were flings I would be someone flinging 4 guys at the time as fast as...I dunno... as 

long as its something really, really fast. That's how I am. I guess I could really be considered as

a "heartless playgirl" as Parvati so amusingly calls me.  
  
Lavender, being more sympathetic reasoned that I played with the hearts of guys as revenge to

how Tom played with my own heart. And to get over my "feelings" for Tom, I had to develop

feelings for someone else.  
  
Or as she said, "To fall out of love with someone, you must fall in love with someone else."  
  
Well, no one has won over Tom yet.  
  
Stupid Tom. Why'd he have to be so evil?

4:52 AM

Oh bugger... I forgot to write about what I was supposed to write about in the first place. 

Anyway...on with the Kitchen Incident.  
  
Well, I went to the kitchen, tickling the pear like Fred...or was it George? Anyway, one of them

taught me and there I was...in the kitchen.  
  
"Umm...excuse me-" I went.  
  
The house elf squeaked, jumped in fright and looked around fearfully.  
  
Then my brain registered the fact that I was still wearing the invisibility cloak. Ergh... stupid me.  
  
But then... was it my fault that this elf wasn't used to invisible people? We are in a magical world

after all.

Right? So anyway, I decided to play with the elf.  
  
"Go get me some food." I spoke in a demanding, eerie voice.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
I had to stuff my hand in my mouth to keep myself from laughing at how stupid the elf looked.  
  
Poor elf.  
  
When the elf was out of sight, I removed my cloak.  
  
The someone behind me tutted.  
  
Ooooh no..._busted_! I thought.  
  
Then this guy said in a silky voice, "My Weasley. McGonagall wouldn't be happy to find out 

that her precious little Gryff was sneaking out into the kitchens at 4 AM, terrorizing the house

elves, would she?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. Pfft...I'm hardly even a "precious gryff" as he so amusingly called me. I

mentioned this then turned around.  
  
"Malfoy?!" I almost yelled in surprise and mortification.  
  
I suddenly felt very naked.  
  
I mean, here I was in a flimsy night gown, standing in front of the drop dead gorgeous, sexy, hot,  
  
slytherin sex god (according to Parvati...but the name is just so disgusting that I'm not going to

call him that) Malfoy, looking perfectly edible in black slacks and a black polo under his

Hogwarts robes, waiting for me to insult him the moment I set my eyes on him and all I could do

was blush!  
  
Curse the Weasley red hair!!!!!  
  
_Argh_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
If it was any possible, his smirk grew...uh...wider. I want sure if it was because of my "attire",

my blush or my remark about McGonagall.  
  
Annoyed, I hissed at him. "Stupid git! Are you going to say something or are you just going to

stand there, smirking?"  
  
He snorted. I have no idea how he managed to still look hot. Whenever I snort, I have to

quickly act as if I had a cold to save myself from looking like a complete idiot.  
  
Then the house elf came with the food.  
  
"Is it okay if I had that?" I asked sweetly.  
  
The elf, still traumatized just nodded at me weakly.  
  
So, I was about to turn my back on him and start eating when he suddenly grabbed my arm.  
  
"What?!" I asked, extremely aggravated.  
  
He may look hot but he never fails to annoy me every time he sees me.  
  
"Temper, temper..."  
  
"Save the 'you're too hot tempered' speech. I here it plenty from my mum. As if she wasn't hot  
  
tempered." I rolled my eyes.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
Come on Malfoy! We've been through this drill lots of times! You insult me, I insult you back,

we hate each other, the end. Is this situation any different? Because I'm really starving and I

would want to eat now."  
  
"All right, all right-"He sat down beside me. "What are you doing down here? Meeting

someone?" He smirked and reached out to snatch a chicken leg from my plate.  
  
I slapped his hand away.  
  
"That's mine! Go get your own!"  
  
"Ow woman! Aren't you Weasleys supposed to be giving?"  
  
I ignored him. "Nope just hungry. But I am dating Justin and Michael and that Matt guy from

Hufflepuff." I added thoughtfully.  
  
"My Weasel...got a whole lot of boyfriends don't we?"  
  
"Well, so many boys, so little time." I said nonchalantly.  
  
Then Malfoy said, "likewise."  
  
"Wow Malfoy. I didn't know you were _gay_." I exclaimed innocently.  
  
His eyes widened. Now this wasn't what you saw everyday.  
  
"I meant _girls_ Weasley. I'm straight."  
  
"Prove it." I answered defiantly before I could stop myself.  
  
"Gladly." He answered.  
  
Then he leaned down and _kissed_ me.  
  
I was so surprised, I just sat there. Then I kissed back.  
  
After a few minutes we both pulled away.  
  
"Not bad Weasel."  
  
If I could rate his kissing from 1 to 10, he would be a 20!  
  
Then he left and I floated through out the whole evening.

Dorm

5:25 AM

Yes! I'm first to the showers!

6:30 AM

Well, everyone's awake now. I just took my time putting on a plaid skirt (which was about 2 

inches above my knees), a black top with 'drama queen' printed in red at the front, knee high

socks and Mary Janes underneath my Hogwarts robes.  
  
"Wow. I like your skirt." Parvati complimented me from behind my position in front of the

mirror.  
  
"Thanks." I answered gratefully as I smeared this juicy peachy pink lip gloss over my lips. It

tasted so good. Like strawberries and chocolates.  
  
"I can't believe you date 3 guys at a time and no one holds you against it." My room mate,

Helen huffed.  
  
"How many times must we tell you, dear Helen, that boys are like utensils. You use them, wash

them and throw them in the drawer till you need them again." Lavender asked.  
  
So, _so_ true.  
  
"Well, cant you at least settle for one guy? Find someone you can love for more than a week

and stay with them." Helen answered with great emotion.  
  
I never loved any of the guys I dated but...that's besides the point. What she said really made

me think.  
  
"Perhaps you're right. I'll give the guys a chance. From now on, I'll only date one guy at a time

till I find who I like."


	2. The broom closet

**Chap 2  
**  
  
Monday, September 8

History of Magic Classroom

9 AM

Sightings: a small pool of drool on Ron's desk where he decided was a good place to take a

morning nap.

Helen staring intently into space.

Lavender reading about the newest yoga positions in Witch Weekly.

She's probably going to force Parvati and I to try them out with her later.

Yeah, sure. I so enjoy staying in positions involving my butt sticking out in the air.

Not.

Parvati painting her nails crimson red. Its actually quite nice. I think I'll borrow that later.

Hermione scribbling down notes at 60 km an hr.

Typical.

Harry reading a note.

In case you're wondering why I'm with all the 7th years, its because I skipped 4th year. Unlike

Ron, I do well in subjects that require brains.

And lastly, Proff. Binns boring all his students, including moi.

9:12 AM

This is bad. My parents pay a fortune to have me studying here in Hogwarts and all I do is write

in my diary. I am turning over a new leaf. I'm going to listen to what Proff. Binns is talking

about.

9:16 AM

God its boring here.

9:30 AM

Might as well talk about breakfast... it was quite fun. Besides eating French toast (yes, I find

eating French toast fun), it was quite entertaining to watch Millicent Bullstrode run around the

great hall her fat all jiggling, screaming about this flying cockroach following her around. Bad,

bad Harry for making that happen. And it was fun to watch Ron choking on his toast, due to a

hysterical fit of laughter...well...until he turned blue and they had to take him to the hospital wing.

He was funny. While choking he said, "Ginny wheeze if anything happens to wheeze me, I

want you to have my wheeze secret savings which I have hidden wheeze in the bottom of

my trunk. wheeze Harry, you can have all my wheeze Quidditch collectibles wheeze

and Herm, you can have all my books wheeze-" Before he could add anything to his will, he

was dragged off.

At least I know where he keeps his savings.

Hurrah!

Gryff Common Room  
  
10 PM

Annoying Snape. Made us make a 3 foot essay on the advantages and disadvantages of the

Polyjuice Potion.

Who cares about that anyway?

As if it would be significant in my life when I grow up.

Well, better start now. Its due on Friday.

Seriously.

Who gives homework like that on the first day of school anyway?

Tuesday, September 9

Great Hall

8:27 AM

I'm so hungry.

OMG... Malfoy's on his way to our table. He's probably headed for the dream team. Sigh.

Might as well flirt with Dean.

8:32 am

Dean's no fun. He's just sleeping on his plate of mashed potatoes. Turns out Malfoy was just

headed out the great hall. Maybe I should follow him.

Library  
  
8:40 PM

Malfoy's here. Turns out he's just meeting this Hufflepuff girl.

Pfft. She's not even pretty. Well...she's leaving now, all giggly and stuff.

He probably asked her out.

Oh no! He spotted me! I must pretend I'm studying!

Argh! Where's my Herbology textbook?! Argh! Grab the first book I can!!!

8:50 AM

Grr...turns out the first book I could grab was 'Flobberworms and the use of their discharge'.

Eeewww... who cares about that anyway?

Great. Now he thinks I'm some dork interested in Flobberworms, much less their discharge. I

was trying to look interested in what I was reading but I just ended up reading 'flobberworms

are very intriguing creatures.' Over and over again.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy drawled.

"Reading." I answered as calmly as I could.

Then he suddenly said, "Hey Weasel, come with me to Hogsmeade next weekend."

I stared at him.

Was he joking?

He must be joking.

I hope he's not joking.

"Haha Malfoy. That's rich." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"Its not really nice to insult the person you're asking out by calling them a Weasel."

I answered a-matter-of-factly.

"Fine. Virginia. But you shouldn't call me Malfoy either."

Hmmm... Should I? Well...its not like he'll last anyway.

"Well... okay, _Draco_."

"Meet me at the 3 Broomsticks at noon then."

Then he walked away.

Oh no...I better get going if I don't want to get late for Herbology.

Broom Closet

2:19 PM

Is this what avoiding Dennis Creevey gotten me into?

Hiding in the broom closet during lunch time?

I really don't like him. Colin's a darling and all but Dennis is just...

weird.

Maybe I should tell Lavender or Parvati to let him down for me... gently.

I'll need an excuse though... perhaps I only date... older guys?

God I'm hungry.

Oh no... someone's coming in! I better crouch down further into darkness...

Hahaha... wow, I could be dramatic if I wanted to.

2:25 PM

It's Draco!

"Draco?" I called out, astonished.

"Virginia?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Eating lunch in the gardens with Pansy and Blaise isn't really my idea of fun. What are you doing

here?" He shot back at me.

"Er... I think broom closets are fascinating." I answered lamely.

"Really now Virginia."

"Well...I was hiding from Colin's uhh... brother."

"Disgusting. You have a stalker?"

"Are you and Pansy going out?" I asked, choosing to ignore his last statement.

"No. She's more like a sister to me, actually."

"You wouldn't happen to have any food, would you?" I asked him hopefully.

"Well...no." He answered. "I'm a bit hungry though."

"I'm starving! I know! Lets go to the kitchens!" I suggest excitedly.

He stays silent.

"Come on Draco! No one will see us there!"

"Sure."

I grin.

Cautiously, I open the door and peak around if there was anyone there. The coast was clear.

I have no idea what possessed me to grab Draco's hand and drag him along with me as I darted

through the halls, laughing like a maniac. He was actually grinning! Then, on our way out of the

kitchens, he told me,

"Don't forget next Saturday."

Oh no I forgot all about that!

Should I go?

I mean... Ron's gonna blow a capillary and kill him!

Or...no...he's gonna tell mum and dad and their all gonna kill him!

Well... actually, mum and dad said they would support me with whatever I chose to do.

I guess its just Ron then.

Dorm

10 PM

Aww... who cares what Ron thinks?!

10:15 PM

Maybe I should ask Lavender and Parvati what they thnk.

10:17 PM

Bad idea.

Now they're just squealing, going, "Oh Gin you're SO lucky!" or "What are you going to wear?"

Great.

Now Helen's awake.

Please spare me from her 'but you're still dating Michael for this week' speech.

Oh no...she's about to start on me. Now she's saying, "That's really unfair Ginny. You're just

going to add Malfoy in you list of broken hearts."

As if!

I mean...I don't even think Draco's got a heart to break in the first place!

Well...that was something unfair for me to say.

I guess he would literally have a heart because then if he didn't, he'd be dead.

I dunno...why am I writing about him anyway?

11:49 PM Okay.

So maybe he does have a heart.

Wednesday, September 10

1 AM

Do I have a heart? I am supposed to be a "heartless playgirl".

A heart breaker.

Well...I feel guilt don't I?

That means I do have a heart!


	3. The lake

A/N: awww... 3 people reviewed my fic on the first day! Wow! I'm so happy! Reviews just

make me...uhhh...happy. I love you guys! And...oh, silly me...I forgot the disclaimer in the first 2

chappies...so, here goes!

Disclaimer: I _don't_ own Harry potter...although I wish I did...sigh it all belongs to the fab (x a 

gazillion) J.K Rowling...and yeah, if I did own Harry potter, Draco& Ginny would be together

forever and ever and ever and _ever_...  
  
Fine, fine...on with the story!

oh, and P.S.

if you read the time gin wrote the diary entries, i think you'll find it funnier. ,

**Chapter 3**

Thursday, September 11

Gryff Common Room

9:30 PM

Whoa...all the professors are appointing us tons of homework... urgh... this sucks...

and Snape... what is _wrong_ with him?! He's got a _friggin_ pole up his ass.

Come on...giving me detention last night just for calling him a greasy old git who needs to wash

his hair wasn't so bad.

Right?

And he made me polish all the trophies in the trophy room.

Stupid bat.

Well, I must start on my Transfiguration essay...which is due tomorrow. Argh... 2 feet to go...

Yippee.

Friday, September 12  
  
Dorm

6:27 PM

Thank God it's Friday...I don't think I can stare at another page of our Herbology book. (which

was all I did during my free periods) But now that I have the time, I'm going to write aaaaaaaall

about my week.

I spent most of our classes with Slytherin studying Malf-Draco.

I actually noticed lots of things about him.

Like how he rubs his temples every time he's deep in thought...

Or how he can make Pansy shut up just by glaring at her.

That is quite a useful talent. No one else has the ability to make her shut up.

Ergh... now I'm acting like a stalker.

He's just a fling, He's just a fling, He's just a fling-

Oh...I hope not, I hope not, I hope not...

Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now I don't know what I want!

Okay, this topic is closed... moving on to another one...

Oh my God...

I just remembered! Tomorrow! Saturday! Draco! 3 Broomsticks! _Hogsmeade_!!!!!!!!!!

Am I really going???

This is a BIG decision...

But then, I already thought about it haven't I? I've already bloody written it down here...

Yeah... what did I write again? Let's see... Oh yeah.

'It's not like he'll last anyway.'

Fine, I'll go. Because then, I have something to annoy Helen about.

I know she has a crush on Draco.

Teehee...

6:50 PM

Argh... I wasn't even able to write about my week...

Well, besides getting top marks in my potions essay ha! Beat that Ron! , and accidentally

burning Dean's chunk of wood during transfiguration

oh yeah... and that bloody detention-

this week was... uneventful. All I did was study. sigh I really do need a break.

Oopsies...gotta go. Dinner in a bit!

Ciao!

Wait... I'm not even talking to any one.

This just goes to show how the excessive amount of home work is making me nutters.

7:45 

It really is beautiful here by the lake. The sky is marvie! Then the scenery here looks gorgeous...

the lake could basically be considered peaceful if the giant squid doesn't go trashing around

every 10 minutes.

It gave me quite a fright when it first happened.

I wonder why they even keep a giant squid in Hogwarts.

But then, they keep fluffy too don't they?

Hey... someone's coming!

Why is it that every time I find some time for myself, someone else comes along and ruins my

'quality time with me'?

Ah, well. That's life.

Dorm

9:30 PM 

It was Draco.

He was the one who ruined my 'quality time with me'.

Not that I'm complaining.

I was really surprised at first because... well I didn't know he hung around the lake after dinner.

He was pretty surprised bout me being there too because he said

"Weasley? What are you doing here?"

I looked at him bemusedly.

"So we're back to Weasley now?" Well, I was confused and a little hurt but I couldn't help but

feel amused when he went, "Sorry, Virginia."

Letting my name roll off his tongue _real_ slowly.

I couldn't help but shudder.

Was it the cold?

Or how he said my name?

Stupid Draco.

Why does he make me think so much???

Anyway, he just leaned against the tree, arms crossed, smirking at me. Probably waiting for a

reply.

I probably looked really idiotic there, just staring up at him from my position on the ground.

"Why don't you sit down?" I suddenly asked him. He looked hesitant at first but resolved to

squat down beside me.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked gaily, trying to start a pleasant conversation.

"Nothing."

"Come on ferret. You can tell me."

"So its back to ferret now?"

"Well, you only told me not to call you _Malfoy_. You didn't tell me not to call you _ferret_."

"Call me Draco then."

"Fine. So, what are you doing here, _Draco_?" I repeated.

"_Nothing_." He said bluntly.

"If you didn't want to tell me Draco, you should have just _said_ so. No need to _lie_."

"I come here to think okay? See? I didn't lie. That should please your _stubborn_ little ass."

"Hey! I'm not stubborn! Really now. I'm just trying to speak to you with out actually _insulting_

you and you just call me _stubborn_!"

"So calling me 'ferret' isn't insulting at all?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"That's not insulting."

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you define 'insulting' for me?"

How _do_ I define insulting?

"I dunno... but I don't think Snape shouldn't have gotten mad when I told him he was

a greasy old git who needed to wash his hair. I was just giving him some advice which he

needed to put into action."

Wow. That sentence was impressive. Did I really say that?

Yeah. I did.

He laughed. He has a good laugh actually.

"You called him that? You must have gotten detention."

I made a face. "Well... yeah. It sucked. Why did I have to clean the trophy room?

They let a student clean it every month anyway."

He smiled. A really nice smile.

Okay... a great smile.

Did I mentioned he looked hotter this way?

"So... you come here to... 'think' often?" I asked him.

He seemed to be struggling about whether he should tell me about it or not. a/n:

btw... Kevin Clark is super hot...wink

"Well... when my father died I just needed time to think about everything. Alone."

"Er... I'm sorry if I'm disrupting your 'thinking time'."

"You're not disrupting anything at all." He answered quietly.

You know, this was definitely a photo op.

He stared at each other's eyes. I would have said 'we gazed at each other' but I don't think

Draco's the type who "gazes".

He leaned over and for a second there I thought he was going to

kiss me. But he just said, "See you tomorrow."

"Er... okay."

Then he left. What did he think he was doing? Huh? Stupid git. He should have just kissed me.

Wait... what am I _saying_?!

Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What has Malfoy done to?! I'm going _crazy_!!!

Well he is a fairly good kisser.

Okay, a really, really, really super, duper good kisser.

Wow.

I didn't know that Malfoy kissing you could result to insanity.

**A/N:**

to my precious reviewers...

i love you guys _soooo_ much!

**teira.cassie**- umm...here's more. ,

**Cinder2004**- awww... thanks. , here...i uploaded a new chappie. sorry its short.

**padfootedmoony**- i'm happy to know you think this story's interesting. ,

**colombiancutie**- hey, thanks! , i'm writing more. ,

**Drusilla101001**- thnaks! , i'll try to write it in Draco's POV but i'll have to make it a seperate

story. he's not a heartless playgirl after all. wink more like the slytherin king.

next up... the date!!! , well... i'm _almost_ done with it. ,


	4. The Date

A/N: hey people! Hahaha... sorry it took some time for me to update...because...well...

rehearsals eat up most of my time and I've got this part time job going on even though i'm only

14...

well...I hope this chappie's okay.

Lots of hugs and smooches to my reviewers!

And you'll get more smooches if you review some more!

Haha... but that might scare you... fine...never mind... if you guys review, I'll try to update more

often. Is that good? okay... you review, I update. Then we're even. Wait...I'm rambling now

and you probably want to see the story...well...fine...here goes...  
  
Disclaimer: yeah... the usual 'I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does" thing. All I own is

the plot... and a few characters here and there. ,  
  
**Chap 4**  
  
Saturday, September 13  
  
Dorm  
  
7:30 AM  
  
Well... I've just taken a shower, and here I am, sitting down on my bed, clad in my undies and a

gigantic, fluffy lilac towel while Lavender and Parvati are arguing about what I'm going to wear

to Hogsmeade.

Hermione... well, she didn't take the knews too bad.

Really, she understands me more than Ron does.

So she said she would take care of Ron.

I trust her. If anyone can calm Ron down its Hermione.

Well, Helen looks a tad bit jealous. Ha! that's for saying I'm heartless!

"You know, the ride to Hogsmeade leaves in 45 minutes." A/N: what do the students ride to

hogsmeade? I'll assume they're carriages then I announced flatly.

"So just decide what you want me to wear before I do myself."

"I think you should wear green. Girls with auburn hair always look great in green." Hermione

suggested from her position on Lavenders bed.

"Or beige." Lavender added.

"Or pale yellow... or cream." Parvati added as an afterthought.

"Maybe I should wear black."

"Well... I think you should go for the 'I just remembered I had a date with you so I just quickly

threw this on in an attractive way' kind of look." Lavender informed me.

I almost snorted.

"'Quickly threw this on'? It's taken you an hour and counting to figure what I'm going to wear."

"Well... it's just what the look suggests." Parvati explained.

"You should wear black and green." Hermione said.

"Maybe you should skip the date." Helen called from her bed, maroon velvet curtains shut tight.

I bet she's wallowing. Hahaha... ladidadida

"Don't you dare skip this date Ginny!" Parvati warned me.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered.

I'm not intending to anyway. "Put these on." Lavender commanded me.

She then handed me this white shirt which read, 'Bite me' in green and this denim black mini

skirt which kinda looked like a cheerleader's skirt and these black platform sandals.

"Fine, whatever you say." I replied as I put on the clothes.

Ergh... I look weird.

"Oh Gin you look great!" They all squealed.

Well...minus Helen anyway.

"Let me fix your hair." Parvati offered.

"I'll fix your face." Lavender added.

"I'll go talk to Ron." Hermione offered then left the room abruptly.  
  
Carriages  
  
8:30 AM  
  
By the time Lavender and Parvati were finished, I had my hair in this kinda messy high ponytail,

and I had my normal lip gloss on, loose powder, nude eye shadow and hints of blush which

gave me a "flushed look" according to Lavender.

"Don't you think it's too much?" I asked Lavender just a while ago.

"Of course not. You look natural." She immediately answered, looking at me as if I was nuts.

Which I may be. Nuts I mean. But not under these circumstances.

Well, I sure looked natural compared to them.

Parvati went for the diva look, wearing this sparkly blue (but not too sparkly) halter top, black

slacks and black ankle boots. Her hair was in this really, really high ponytail and it was all

glittery. Her lip gloss and even her eye shadow were glittery.

She... well, looked... glittery in general. But she still looked okay.

Lavender went with the gothic look, (which was the complete opposite of her personality)

wearing a black racer back, an ankle length black skirt and black combat boots (which I never

knew she had) she had heavy black eyeliner and blood red lips. She even charmed her hair,

making it black. (the spell lasted for 8 hours)

Well, black hair definitely suited her, if you ask me.

Ooooohhhh...we're nearing Hogsmeade now. Lavender and Parvati decided that we spend all

the time we had before noon shopping then while it was my 'date' with Draco, they'd leave me

alone. But they did tell me that if I wanted to cut my date with Draco, I could find them in this

new clothing shop. I forgot what it was called but I'm sure I could always ask someone else.  
  
Dressing room of Nowhere on Earth  
  
11:45 AM  
  
So that's what the name of the shop was.

Nowhere on earth.

Well, the girls and I had a fantabulous day.

I bought a whole load of stuff since this shop's really cheap but they have fantastic clothes.

Oh... date with Draco in 15 minutes.

I have butterflies in my stomach.

Actually, more like Hungarian Horntails.

Probably because I'm hungry.

Like I said, he's just a fling. I'll give it about a week before I switch to a new guy.

No one ever lasts with me.

I dunno why.

I guess I get bored with them.

Guys- they're all the same. Fun or interesting for about an hour or two then as dull as a chunk of

wood the next.

Well, I must be going now. Lavender and Parvati must be wondering why I'm taking so long in

the dressing room.  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
11 PM  
  
The date was amazing.

I've stayed up just rewinding and replaying it in my head, over and over again.

Draco... was nothing I expected at all.

He stands out among the other guys.

He's well... interesting. And no matter what he did, I didn't seem to get tired of his presence.

Well... I'm going to write what happened down (typically) so I could read it over and over

again.  
  
I entered the 3 Broomsticks at about 10 minutes past noon.

Well, I knew I could have come early but I chose to be 'fashionably late'.

I spotted him right away, by one of the booths by the corner looking as morbid as Lavender,

wearing all black but still looking particularly hot.

I sauntered over to him.

"Hi." Then I sat down across him.

"Took you long enough."

"Well, sor-_ry_. Its just 10 minutes."

"I don't like it when people are late."

"Whatever. So...can we eat first? Lavender and Parvati starved me."

He chuckled.

"Fine. But not here."

I looked at him bemusedly. "Okay. Whatever. You're the one who invited me."

He stood up and led me out the doors.

"Your shirt fits you." Draco smirked.

"Wanna try and bite me?" I teased and smirked back.

"I don't bite. I only _kiss_."

"Haha Draco. Point taken."

"I'm serious."

Well, he definitely did not _sound_ serious.

"Whatever. What's with all the black anyway? Its like, the only color you wear." I suddenly

asked him.

"It is."

"Well... you should wear other colors... like say... green! Your house color! Or... blue! Or

maybe even pink!" I joked.

"Disgusting. You expect me to wear... to wear _pink_?! Are you _insane_?!"

"Good question. I think I may be but I'm not so sure." I answered, feigning seriousness.

"You're crazy." He muttered.

I laughed. "Aren't I?"

I don't know why I have a thing for running around, dragging Malfoy with me but I always seem

to do it. Particularly in this situation. So there we were, running through the park, me laughing

like crazy and him, well, just smirking I guess. Tired, I dropped down on the grass and sat

down. He squatted beside me.

"I love running n the park." I announced dreamily.

"I noticed. Although I don't think you should run when wearing a short skirt. Your knickers

could be seen from time to time."

I turned red. "Malfoy you perv!" I began playfully slapping him.

"Don't slap me! I wasn't staring, I swear! I respect women, believe me."

I stopped. "Awww... that's so sweet." I said in a baby-ish voice.

"You have the most unique ability to act wild and dangerous in one minute then innocent and

sweet the next."

He informed me.

"It's a gift." I answered, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Then extremely annoying the next." He added.

"Hey!" I slapped his arm.

"See what I mean?" "

You old sneaky rat!"

"I most certainly am _not_ a rat and I know you think so yourself. If I didn't know any better,

I would say you think I was hot." "

I always thought that among all the guys I've dated, Dean had the biggest ego but you beat him

in that department." I answered thoughtfully.

"Who do you find the hottest?" He asked playfully, which I never knew he was capable of

doing.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure. It's either Mark from Slytherin or-"

"Cornwall?! _Seriously_-"Draco cut me off.

"I wasn't finished, _Draco_. Or maybe Justin." I smirked at him.

He looked really annoyed. "Well... I suppose there is _you_." I added. "I just don't know

though..."

"Admit it, Draco Malfoy is the hottest of them all. Or else." He pinned me down.

I laughed. "Or what Malfoy?"

"I'll... kiss you!"

"That's not a bad threat. I think I can handle a kiss from you." Then he leaned down and kissed

me.

Oh he really is a good kisser.

Reluctantly, I pulled away. "I'm hungry Draco. Let's go eat."

"Fine."

"So... er... where are we eating?" I asked.

"You'll see."

What's with the whole secretive act anyway? By this time I knew that pestering Malfoy for

answers never worked so I just shut up about it.

"What made you ask me out Draco?" I asked him suddenly, knowing that he wouldn't want to

answer his question. This question just bothered me from the time he asked me out. There was

just this... suspicion. I mean... you can't insult someone 5 years straight and then suddenly ask

that person out.

Right?

I tried to read his expression but... how could I? Everyone knew it was impossible to read

Draco Malfoy's expressions.

He shrugged.

I couldn't help but feel insulted.

Come on, people. Whoever would ask someone out just because they felt like it and they didn't

have anyone else to go out with for that weekend?

"So what am I? Just some spur of the moment?!" I asked heatedly.

He looked at me as if I was crazy.

And like I said, that could be pretty much possible.

I actually have 2 theories on why I'm going crazy.

Either,

a) the work load the teachers keep on giving us or

b) Draco kissing me  
  
Well... hey... why am I talking about this? I have the shortest attention span in Hogwarts, really.

Anyway, he just looked at me and then softened a bit. "Of course not."

He really knew how to make a girl melt.

I just 'stared' (not gazed) into his eyes then he suddenly announced,

"We're here."

Then I took my time to notice what exactly "here" was.

Boticelli's.

The classiest restaurant in Hogsmeade.

As if everything was just normal, Draco ushered me inside.

Then I remembered. I wasn't properly dressed!

Surely he couldn't be thinking of having lunch with me here...? Suddenly we were seated in a

secluded booth, the Maitre D' handing us our menus.

"I'll have a rib eye. Medium rare. And butterbeer." Draco announced cooly, as if he went there

all the time... which he probably did.

"Er... same here." I answered. It was, after all, probably the safest decision. Thr menu was full of

stuff I've never heard of before.

The maitre d' nodded and left us alone.

"So... tell me about our life." Draco said, looking at me intently.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's just the normal only girl among 7 children story. Really, my life

is boring. Nothing spectacular really happens and I make up for that by dating 4 guys a week...

well, until recently then I've only dated 1 guy a week."

He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"That sounds pretty interesting. I've heard you've earned you reputation as a playgirl."

"Er... yeah." I could feel myself blushing.

"Well... you've earned your reputation as a player as well."

"Indeed."

"Why do it though? Why so many guys?" He suddenly asked.

For a moment there, I thought he actually looked curious.

I stared at the table, feeling unsure of myself. There was that theory about Tom.

Come to think of it, I hardly talk about him anymore.

Then, I managed to mumble, "Tom." Then blushing furiously afterwards.

He looked at me bemusedly. "Tom...?"

"Riddle." I answered quietly. Before he could speak, I continued. "He wasn't like any of the

other guys I've been out with. He didn't bore me. He promised me everything I wanted and...

he accepted me for who I was. I- I fell in love with him I guess... I didn't even know he was

Voldemort. But... that's all in the past now. Like I always say, water under the bridge. Tell me

about yourself." I suddenly chirped.

Hypocrite! My mind suddenly screamed at me.

At that moment, I was who I didn't want to be. The fake who hid behind a façade of a perky,

innocent schoolgirl to avoid talking or thinking about my problems.

"My father died and left me all his money and belongings, Voldemort is gone and my mother still

lives. I have everything I could ever ask for. Although all those rumors about my father beating

me and my mother up when I was a child were untrue. He loved my mother dearly and he

vowed to her he would never hurt neither of us." He answered after staring at me bemusedly.

"I-I see." I stammered.

We gazed (yes, _gazed_, not stared... which is quite a big improvement)at each other then I

suddenly felt the urge to explain to him... why I was acting this way.

"Um... Draco... I'm sorry if I acted... secretive earlier. It's just that..."

"Shh... If you don't want to talk about it, no one's forcing you to."

And right then, I knew Draco had a heart.  
  
After lunch, Draco brought me to the park.

To a secluded area.

It was actually a really lovely spot and we sat on the grass, under one huge tree.

I played with his hair. I was really shocked that he did not protest but it gave me some wicked

little satisfaction to ruin what he took about half an hour each morning to perfect.

"Have you ever fallen in love Draco?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"Really? With who?" I asked incredulously.

"I saw her during my second year. She looked so cute and innocent, her messy braids flying all

over as she ran to her next class. Pity she had 6 older, overprotective brothers. I didn't get the

chance to ask her out until now."

I could feel myself blushing furiously. "So... who... who is this girl?" I stammered.

"Let me give you some clues... she's from Gryffindor... the same year as I am in fact since she

was smart enough to get accelerated... her brothers hate me and they would probably kill me if

they found out about our date."

"Draco... You _can't_ be in love with me." I answered, flushed till the tips of my ears.

I sounded like I was trying to convince myself this... although I wanted what he was saying to be

true real badly.

"Too bad. It's already happened." He answered nonchalantly.

"Have you fallen in love?" He asked me.

"Yes. Twice. With Tom and... with... er... my enemy for about 5 years." I answered quietly.

"So... who _is_ this enemy?"

Really... should I have admitted I was in love with him? This was the first date! But then... I've

known him since the time I've entered Hogwarts and I actually enjoyed our little arguments in a

twisted, ironic way.

"Let me give you some clues... he's blond, a slytherin, a complete airhead who loves tormenting

me and my family, has about every girl in Hogwarts down to his feet and he knows it, he's witty

and sarcastic and his insults can either make me laugh or throw my shoe at him." "

And his name is Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. His name is Draco Malfoy."

"What would you do if I kissed you?" He asked.

"Would you want to try and find out... again?" I asked teasingly.

Then he kissed me.

God, he's a really good kisser.

Did I say that already? Because he is.

And even though I hate to admit it... I think I wasn't lying when I said I was in love with him.

And suddenly... it's not a fling anymore.

At least... I hope its not.

A/N:

I'm sorry its so short... I kinda ran out of things to say... there was supposed to be a dessert

scene but I decided to cut that... too bad. ,

well... thank you to all my lovely reviewers! ,

**morbiddragon- **aww... thanks. ,

**sexygirl**- you really think so? i'm flattered. , but i guess i'm just an ok author

**Lin-** yeah... i'm a girl. , and thanks so much!

**padmootedmoony- **i finally updated. , hope it satisfies you

**teira.cassie-** thanks! , and yeah... i read your fic. ,

**starcuite-** well... thanks! , and you better review! ,

**Cinder2004-** yeah, kevin clark is gorgeous... hotter than tom felton if i can say so myself. ,

don't hit me all you tom felton fans!

**GryffindorGirl14-** thanks! , and yeah... well...he calls her Virgnia just to annoy her although

it doesnt work. ,

**Drusilla W.L. Tonks-** thanks! and...i did read your fic! , i even reviewed. , i love it. i

think it's great! ,

**jayme-** wow... thanks! , and i checked out J.K.'s site... you're right! , its a cool fatc but

i think virginia sounds better, don't you think? ,

ergh... you know, it sucks... my smileys won't appear! oh well... the commas are supposed

to be the mouths of my smileys. ,

till next chapter!

but until then... review people! ,


	5. The fluffiness

A/N: ooohhh... here's chap 5! Hmmm... I wasn't so sure if I should insert our little "twist' here

or in the next chappie...so... just to make the fic longer and sweeter thus earning more reviews

wink I decided to insert our "twist" in the next chappie. , So, enjoy the fluffiness and insanity

of this chappie! , And remember our little deal! ,

R E V I E W  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry potter...although I wish I did...sigh it all belongs to the fab (x a

gazillion) J.K Rowling...and yeah, if I did own Harry potter, Draco& Ginny would be together

forever and ever and ever and ever...  
  
Fine, fine on with the story...  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
Sunday, September 14  
  
Library  
  
10 AM  
  
Here in the library, studying and boring myself dead as usual.

Except... it's not as boring as it used to be, knowing that Draco's here with me, helping me

study for our test in DADA tomorrow.

Isn't he sweet? And he's quite a clever little tutor. He said he'd give me a kiss if I got high marks

in the test. But then again... that wouldn't really work because he kisses me about every time he

sees me.

Ah well, not that I'm complaining. Besides... I need the high grade.  
  
Dorm  
  
9 PM  
  
Wow... for the first time in ages I'm in our dorm early.

Today was a fantabulous day.

After studying, Draco and I wandered around the school grounds hand in hand. He even took

me to this secluded place in the campus and it was breath-taking!

Seriously!

The place was a cliff in the forbidden forest (who cares about the "don't go into the forbidden

forest" rule anyway?!) that overlooked this magnificent waterfall...lake thing. It was gorgeous.

I had no idea there was anything beautiful in the forbidden forest seeing that it was always dark

and gloomy and scary and... stuff.

But... I don't even think that cliff was part of the forbidden forest!

So we just lounged there for hours, talking about just about everything.

Talking, snogging/kissing (whatever you guys want to call it), joking, teasing, talking, arguing,

snogging... Not one minute of boredom.

I would never have imagined Draco being sweet.

Well... he was in this twisted little way. Like him fussing about me eating enough for lunch or

when he would insist on walking me back to the Gryff tower. It's like... he actually really cares

about my welfare. Then again, he kind of said he loved me so it's probably normal.

But I sometimes wonder... if those suave lines he would use with me (I'm in love with this girl

from Gryffindor with 6 older, overprotective brothers and red hair etc. but of course changing

the details) were also used with all his previous girlfriends. But then wondering about that would

mean I was doubting him and that would mean I didn't trust him and that would mean I-

Okay never mind. I'll stop wondering about stuff like that. Draco and I like each other and

spend most of our time together and that is the end of that.

Well... except for this tiny little nagging question at the back of my mind that I have itched on

asking Draco for over a gazillion times this day.

_So are we official now?_

I really need to know. I'm planning on asking him tomorrow.

Thus risking every drop of my pride I have.

But I do need to now don't I? So I would know if I could date other guys and snog other guys

in the hallway... stuff like that.

Okay... I admit it. It's not because of that.

It's because... I really want to know and I want him to be mine and not some other girl. The

thought of him with another girl just... just makes me... furious.

"Jealousy maybe?" Lavender asked me when I confided her about this.

Maybe not...  
  
Monday, September 15  
  
Dorm  
  
Okay... so I wasn't able to ask him today. I guess... I just wanted to wait for the right time

before I asked him.

Oh who am I _kidding_?! I _chickened_ out!

Ergh... chickening out? Aren't I supposed to be a _BRAVE_ Gryffindor?! What is wrong with

me?!

Oh well... back to the less important but slightly significant (okay that sentence did not make any

sense) topics... our DADA test earlier was a breeze! It was SO easy! I can't believe I was

getting worried about this!

Ah well... I must admit that Draco is a really good tutor.

And you know what sucks most?!

Ron just CANNOT accept the fact that Draco and I are dating.

God... how daft is he?!

I mean... there I was... with Draco of course, walking to our next class together and when the

dream team spotted us.

Hermione just grinned then Ron's eyes were bulging and Harry... I actually couldn't quite make

out his expression. But as sure as I've got brown eyes did I know it wasn't an expression of

happiness.

Then Ron said in this completely immature way, "Seriously Ginny! Dating half of Hogwart's

male population I can take but dating... _him_?!" He sputtered in disgust as he pointed at Draco.

"I could just... If you even _dare_ hurt her Malfoy! I'm going to crush every single bone in your

body and torture you slowly and painfully just to hear your screams of pain then I'll-"

"Ron!" Hermione glared at him.

Good old Herm.

Bad, bad Ron.

I just shot him a look saying 'insult the 2 of us one more time and you'll wish you were never

born'. After that, Ron shut up and kind of just sent Draco and I withering glances through out

the rest of the day.

Not that I minded.  
  
Tuesday, September 16  
  
Dorm  
  
10 PM  
  
Okay... today I forgot to ask Draco if we were official.

I swear!

Anyway... Lavender, Parvati and I had a blast earlier playing truth or dare.

Basically I got questions like "Who are you dating?" (Draco, _duh_) and "rate Draco's snogging

from 1-10" (20) and other things related to that.

I got stupid dares like run around the common room in your knickers, blouse and Hogwarts

robe open).

The 3 of us just giggled over the oggling guys and the death glares Ron shot all of them (including

Harry! Can you believe that?!) And Hermione laughing insanely. Or doing a headstand.

But still... stupid dares and obvious questions can be entertaining.

Oh... and I got a 98 n our DADA test!

Isn't that wicked?

Oh... and Draco! I could just snog him senseless right now! Earlier during breakfast, this

magnificent eagle-owl delivered a dozen red roses and a box of chocolate frogs (my favorite!)

and a note, to me! The note went...  
  
_I wish you were here so I could tell you directly how much you mean to me._

_I'll hold you tight and hug you near my heart so you could hear what its trying to whisper-_

_you're the reason why it's beating._  
  
DBM  
  
Yeah... cheesy but sweet. I don't even think he wrote it himself! Is Draco Malfoy really capable

of writing a cheesy, sweet note?!

Well... I don't really know but... who cares? It's the thought that counts!

**A/N:** Yes, this chapter was incredibly, stupidly short but... please don't hit me!

ducks as readers throw books and other stuff at me

hey...if you review... I'll make the next chappie longer and... more... er... "Dramatic". wink

Thank you to all my lovely, lovely reviewers who I would like to give all the smooches and hugs 

I can. lucky you... guys just can't resist me grin Hahaha... okay... DO NT HIT ME

BECAUSE IF YOU DO, YOU CAN JUST SAY GOOD BYE TO THIS FIC.

Hahaha... that really got you didn't it? smirks good.  
  
**Miami Girl-** thanks loads! Well... there! I updated! beams proudly  
  
**Padfootedmoony**- you really think so? Well... this was a vague idea on how Ron and Harry

reacted. Smiles sheepishly well... I kinda made it like that since I made sure Ron was the

kind of character who knew how much pain Ginny was capable of doing if he did something that

angered her. wink Well... Harry? Well... you'll just have to read on to find out wouldn't

you? heehee...  
  
**Starcutie**- you are not reviewing against your will! You PROMISED you would review

wink and... yes, I will update as soon as I can. grins and your question... well... I can't

answer that coz it will ruin all the fun. smiles wickedly  
  
**Drusilla W.L. Tonks**- yeah... well, if I've the time, I'll make Draco's POV in the story.

smiles but... maybe later.

Confessions of a Peroxide god? That's a pretty cool title for his POV. grins I'll look into it

later.  
  
**Cinder2004**- yup... and even more action later on. grins  
  
**dragonspitfire22**- well... okay, I've updated and if you're reading this, you've obviously read

the chapter. grins and thanks for the compliment!

**kitty**- here... i've updated. smiles sorry bout the length though... I know its short and

probably also a pointless chappie but I wanted a fluffy part in the fic. grins  
  
Okay... next chap, Ginny's question will finally be answered!

But till then... **_REVIEW_**! winks or this fic go bye bye. smiles sweetly

what happens?

What does the rest of the school think about their "relationship"?

well... review and I just _might_ post another chappie. wink okay, fine. I'll post


	6. The drama

A/N: yes, last chap was very short and I'm making up for that here. grins Oh... and

something I failed to note in the summary... this is my FIRST FIC so forgive me for being so...

inexperienced. Haha... how very "formal". Whatever... hope you enjoy this chappie!

winkOh, and just to warn you, this is quite the "dramatic" chapter so... well... there.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry potter...although I wish I did...sigh it all belongs to the fab (x a

gazillion) J.K Rowling...and yeah, if I did own Harry potter, Draco& Ginny would be together

forever and ever and ever and ever...  
  
Fine, fine on with the story...  
  
Hey... just to annoy you guys, can I unnecessarily point out that I used this exact same

disclaimer in a previous chappie? LoL... well... I already did. wink

**Chapter 6  
**  
Wednesday, September 17  
  
Dorm  
  
6 AM  
  
How could I have found the time to write in my diary this early? 

Well... I'm committed. Oh... okay. I'm just waiting for Parvati to finish with the showers. She

takes ages! Oh and today... I'm going to make sure I get to ask Draco if we... if we're official.  
  
History of Magic classroom  
  
9:45 AM  
  
Damn.

And I finally convinced myself I could survive spending the whole class paying attention to Proff.

Binns. Why does he have to be so boring?!

Ah well... I haven't gotten the chance to talk to Draco yet. He wasn't in the Great Hall during

breakfast. Our next class with Slytherin is Transfiguration at 11 AM till 12 noon but we all know

how strict McGonagall can be. I'll just talk to him during lunch maybe... or during our free

period.

Yeah. That's a good idea.

Okay... now I'm really going o listen to Proff. Binns' lecture about this rune thing... 'Tis boring, I

know but I have to if I want to be on the honor roll.

Me and my responsible self.  
  
Prefects Bathroom  
  
12:35 PM  
  
God... _why_ am I crying over him?

I _hate_ Malfoy!

Why?

Well... we were finally dismissed by McGonagall then before I could talk to him, he was gone.

This was quite a surprise since... since he usually walks me to our next classes or to the great

hall. Anyway, Lavender informed me that he left with this Slytherin girl with waist length straight

brown hair and green eyes and told me which direction they headed. So... so I followed and

heard these voices in a classroom. They failed to shut the door tightly so I was still able to hear

what they were talking about.

Ergh... now there are tear stains! Stupid, stupid Malfoy... dirtying my diary... so anyway, I hid

behind the door to hear what they were talking about.

"Why are you dating that girl? She's a _Gryffindor_ for crying out loud! And a _Weasley_ at that!

Do you know how much this affects your reputation? Sure, some students don't mind, Pansy

doesn't mind... Blaise doesn't mind but all the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins do! Surely...

you aren't actually _serious_ about the girl?" A girl's voice frantically hissed.

"Of course not. You know I would never start a serious relationship with a _Weasley_. I'm just

using her to make Athena jealous." A voice drawled in reply.

Then it struck me.

This guy... it was Draco. And he didn't love me after all. He was just _using_ me.

"Your ex from Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah. So now you know and I expect you not to bother me about these matters again."

Well... I was probably stupid to fall for Malfoy who was in fact, just using me but I wasn't stupid

enough to know that their conversation was over, meaning they were going to be coming out in a

while. So I quickly ran towards the first place I could think of.

The prefect's bathroom.

Draco's words were like a knife stabbing me through the heart.

He was just _using_ me?

Probably my punishment for playing with all the other guys' hearts. I thought bitterly just a while

ago. Is this how it really feels? Now not only do I feel hurt but guilt too. All those guys I played

with... ended up like this. I refuse to make that happen again. Later, I'm going to give Malfoy a

piece of my mind. And he's going to learn one of life's most valuable lessons.

Never mess with Virginia Weasley. A/N: yes, I know it's Ginerva but I think Virginia sounds

better. LoL

Gryffindor Common Room  
  
10 PM  
  
When people say "revenge is sweet", it could be true at most times or be completely false.

For other situations it could be somewhere in between.

Yes, I found putting Malfoy off sweet and somehow... I still feel miserable.

But yet, I know I must move on. Dean, Seamus, Michael and all the other guys were capable of

doing so- so I'm sure I could do it myself. But then, to more important matters. Like revenge.

Earlier during dinner, I made up my face, beamed around at everybody and flirted with Harry.

This obviously bothered Dra-Malfoy because halfway through dinner, he stalked over to the

Gryffindor table and cleared his throat behind Harry and I.

I ignored him and continued talking to Harry. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati sent me curious

glances and Ron acted normal, as if nothing was going on.

"Excuse me Potter but I believe that's my girlfriend you're flirting with."

He announced in this aggravated voice.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"Of course I'm not, _Malfoy_. It was just a one-shot. _Nothing_ else. And I thought _you_ already

cleared out that you weren't looking for a serious relationship? Especially with a _Weasley_." I

emphasized the Weasley and looked up at him with a dangerously innocent face.

The Gryffindor table suddenly quieted, looking at out little "scene" in curiosity and surprise.

"Besides," I continued casually, don't you already have... what's her name? Oh yeah... Athena,

don't you?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, like he did to me several times.

Hermione dropped her goblet of pumpkin juice in open-mouthed shock while Lavender and

Parvati stared at us in wide-eyed surprise.

"Ginny if it's about-"

"It's not about anything, _Malfoy_. We both have the same purposes anyway." I cut him off,

sending him the 'there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it-anymore' look.

Saving his dignity in a very Malfoy-like way which made me extremely, positively furious, he

replied in a cold, silky voice-

"You're right _Weasley_." Then he left.

For a moment, Lavender, Parvati, Hermione and Harry just stared at me.

Then Helen went in this completely annoying way, "Can I have him?"

Of course saying no would ruin my whole "presentation" even if I really wanted to. So I just

shrugged and continued eating.

-----  
  
"What was that about?!" Parvati asked me the moment we entered our dorm. I just couldn't help

it but I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, a few even escaping and rolling down my cheek

pitifully.

"He was using me Parv. Just to make his stupid ex jealous." I slid down the wall, burying my

face in my hands.

"Oh, Gin. I'm sure there's some kind of explanation behind all this." Lavender crouched beside

me and whispered soothingly.

"Of course not. I heard him say it himself. To that Slytherin girl. This... this is just my punishment

for hurting all those other guys as well."

"You didn't hurt them! You know as well as I do that you and the guys you dated agreed that

you weren't looking for long-term relationships with them!" Parvati cried indignantly.

"You have to try and make things right with Draco!" Lavender added.

"I can't. What if what he said was true?" I sobbed into my hands.

Parvati and lavender opened their arms and I fell into them, forming a group hug.

"What if it isn't?" Lavender whispered.

"I'm not ready to take the risk to find out. I'm going to do what I do and move on." I said.

"It's all up to you Ginny." Parvati answered as we stood up.

"If you really do love each other, everything will come out right in the end." Lavender added soothingly.

That was the question.

Did we _really_ love each other?  
  
Thursday, September 18  
  
Dorm  
  
5 AM  
  
Oh God.

It's Thursday today.

Meaning, we have DOUBLE POTIONS WITH SLYTHERIN not to mention having

transfiguration and divination with them too. How will I face the wrath of Draco Malfoy?

Hmmm... easy, actually... act like I've acted all the years before we started dating. Okay...

I can manage.

Now off to the showers!  
  
Library  
  
12:45 PM  
  
Stupid Malfoy!

Argh... well... double potions was right after divination. Isn't that great? And after lunch there's

transfiguration, with slytherin again. Divination was fine. I was able to "ignore" Draco since I had

Lavender and Parvati as my group mates

But Double potions? It was horrible!

Snape paired us all (a gryff with a slytherin!) to make this potion which made you admit

everything you felt or thought about the person who owned the DNA in your own potion. And

of all the people I could have gotten as a partner, I got him.

Malfoy.

"If the potion goes right, you will have 45 seconds to admit what you think or feel about that

person." Snape informed us.

After he informed us about that "significant" piece of information, I slowly headed towards Dra-

Malfoy, dreading my death. We worked our potion in silence, me sneaking a few shameful

glances towards him. He never seemed to look at me. Just at the potion we were brewing.

I really should get over the fact that he won't be apologizing any time now.

So anyway, after a few more minutes, we finished our potion.

We did as Snape instructed us and confronted him when we were finished.

"Now drink up." He commanded us.

I stared at the sticky substance in my own cup hesitantly and drained it as fast as I could.

"Malfoy you're a slimy, lying git and I couldn't bring myself to forgiving you for what you did to

me! Using me to make your slut of an ex girlfriend jealous! I could just kill you right now if I

didn't l-" And 45 seconds were up.

What a great save. If that hasn't been 45 seconds, I could have said I _liked_ him.

All I know was I was not planning to say love.

Or was I?

I'm not really sure.

But if I did do that... the thing I called pride would have vanished. I couldn't read Malfoy's

expression but he just drained his own cup as well.

"Ginny Weasley... I... you're a sly little witch who has the knack of finding information which isn't

exactly true. You get mad easily and annoy me with that attitude of yours and I would have told

you off a long time ago if I didn't-"

And another 45 seconds up.

I wonder what he wanted to say.

Well... why should I care?! He's a slimy, lying git after all! Okay... well... even if I tried to not

care... I couldn't! Ergh!!!!

What to do?  
  
If I confessed to Malfoy that I did love him... if I really actually do, I' be risking my pride

because there is that fact about him USING me so that would just mean rejection and I can

NOT stand rejection. Malfoy rejecting me would make me bummed (more than I already am)

and Ron usually attempts to break the necks of people who make me bummed- (and almost

succeeded in one particular situation) which would mean an injured Malfoy, making him hate me

even more.

If I chose to forget about him (which I think would be impossible, seeing we have classes

TOGETHER), move on and date other guys, hurray to all the other guys, another chance of

free, single, unattached dating with whoever I please.

Let's see... rejection or unattached dating?

The answer is pretty obvious isn't it?

Unattached dating here I come!

----------

A/N: next chap, Draco's POV in all this drama!

oh...and P.S. sorry it took so long for me to update. And another apology for not being able

to mention my thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. All I can say is...I love you all!

But till next chap, review! grins


	7. The Confessions of a Peroxide god

A/N: Hey people! I'm so, so, so sorry about updating so late. You

see, school (here in my country) is about to start so I wont be able

to update like... everyday or whatever.

More like once a month. Sorry to disappoint but I do have to study.

(Sorry for being such a dork. smiles sheepishly)  
  
Hope you guys like this chappie. Drusilla... I used your chap

suggestion here. grins Awww... isn't that sweet? LoL... awww...

fine... on with the fic. I know you want to read it and (unfortunately)

not my unnecessary ramblings. LoL  
  
Note to readers... I really sucked at the Draco Malfoy point of view. I

wouldn't have let you read it if it wasn't for this chap having

important details for making the plot make sense.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter okay???  
  
Oh... and just to remind you all, this is Draco's POV not Ginny's

okay? Okay.

-----------------

Wednesday, September 17  
  
Dorm  
  
1 AM  
  
It's pitiful really, how I've spent the whole night just thinking about her... 

Virginia Weasley.

I made it a point never to call her Ginny- just to annoy her about my

formality.

Yesterday, she smacked me on the arm, telling me to call her Ginny

like every normal person did. I would never admit this to anyone else

but she really is strong. It seriously hurts when she "playfully"

smacks me.

But really, I am pitiful.

My plan was to use her to make Athena... jealous but now, I

don't think everything turned out the way I planned it to be.

Originally, my plan was to lead Virginia on, date her for a short

while, drop her when Athena approaches me and then, go back to

Athena. But now, everything feels just so... right. As if being with

Virginia was what I needed all along. Besides, Athena hasn't

approached me yet. But I did notice her acting coldly towards

Virginia.  
  
The Empty Slytherin Common Room  
  
12:20  
  
God that Girl is annoying.

Would you believe she approached me again earlier during

Transfiguration, saying she needed to talk to me about my

"reputation".

What does she care about my reputation anyway? It's not like we're

actually _friends_. I bet she's just jealous of Virginia,her being able to

date me and all.

Anyway, she asked me I was dating a Weasley etcetera and so on so

just for her to leave me alone, I gave her my little "i'm just using

her" speech rvrn thugh it wasn't true.

And there, she left me alone.

Athena ended up approaching (actually, more like cornering me by

the dungeons) me on my way up here, saying she was wrong and she

wanted me to forgive her so we could get back together again...

I remembered Virginia of course and told her it was not going to

happen.

So now, here I am, still surprised about the fact that I picked a

Weasley over a Lestrange.

I picked a _Weasley_ over a _Lestrange_?! This must be a sign that I am

on the verge of insanity.  
  
Dorm  
  
10 PM  
  
Who does that little Weasel think she is?!

I chose her over Athena for crying out loud!

Well, yes, she doesn't know that yet and she probably would never

give me the chance to explain to her again but... can you believe it?!

She blew me off.

"Of course I'm not, _Malfoy_. It was just a _one-shot_. _Nothing_ else. And

I thought _you_ already cleared out that you weren't looking for a

serious relationship? Especially with a _Weasley_."

When she said those words, loads of explanations were bursting

inside me like, well, for one thing IT ISN'T TRUE.

Well... at least not till I figured I actually _liked_ being with the girl.

But then, why the sudden coldness? Why was she angry?

"Besides, don't you already have... what's her name? Oh yeah... __

_Athena_, don't you?" She continued.

Then it suddenly dawned upon me why she was acting this way.

She overheard my discussion with that Slytherin girl whose name I

have forgotten. Well... I don't really take time to get acquainted with

the names of people who have no importance to me. But can you

believe that? Now not only do I not have Virginia, I blew Athena off

as well.

God, take me now!!!  
  
Thursday, September 18  
  
The Empty Slytherin Common Room  
  
12:30 PM  
  
Divination with Gryffindor was terrible.

I was able to watch the little Weasel at the corner of my eye, with

out anyone noticing...at least I hoped so...

but she seemed... happy as usual, with her 2 little inseparable best

friends, Patil and Brown.

Then It was double potions.

With Gryffindor.

Again.

Snape made us make this potion which gave you 45 seconds to admit

what you thought or felt about the person whose DNA was in your

potion.

Of all the people I could have gotten, I got her.

The Weasley.

I watched her reaction when Snape announced that we were partners.

A look of utter mortification.

Now, the girl who I supposedly like is mortified to be partners with

me.

We worked our potion in silence, me sneaking a few pitiful glances

towards her. She never seemed to look at me. Just at the potion we

were brewing.

I really should get over the fact that she won't be forgiving me

anytime now.

Well, anyway, after a few more minutes, we finished our potion and

headed towards Snape.

"Now drink up." He informed us.

I watched Virg-Weasley as she drained her cup reluctantly.

"Malfoy you're a slimy, lying git and I couldn't bring myself to

forgiving you for what you did to me! Using me to make your slut of

an ex girlfriend jealous! I could just kill you right now if I didn't l-"

I inwardly flinched at what she said but I of course didn't let this show. I do know that I've got too much pride.

Instead of asking her what the hell she meant, I drained my own

cup.

"Ginny Weasley... I... you're a sly little witch who has the knack of

finding information which isn't exactly true. You get mad easily and

annoy me with that attitude of yours and I would have told you off a

long time ago if I didn't-" Was I actually going to say I _liked_ her?!

Was I?!

No- it couldn't have been love but...

I'm doomed.  
  
Dorm  
  
11 PM  
  
Athena approached me again today.

Were back together again.

Woohoo.

--------------

A/N: yes, it was stupidly short wasn't it? It also really sucked. I have

a huge problem with guy's POVs. sigh ah well.

Thanks to my fantabulous reviewers! Lots of hugs and smooches!


	8. The Announcement

A/N: I'm baaaaack!!! This is Ginny's POV again, if you must know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry POtter ...

---------------  
  
**Chap 8**

****  
  
Friday, September 19  
  
Dorm  
  
10 PM  
  
Oh. My. God. 

Dumbledore just announced earlier during dinner that we were going

to have a ball for 6th and 7th years next week.

Friday in fact. The 26th of September.

Guess who my date is?

It's Harry.

He asked me just a while ago, right after dinner when we were

seated in front of the fire of the common room.

"Ginny... would you... would you.... Wouldyougototheballwithme?"

I turned to look at him. "Excuse me?"

"Would you go to the... to the ball...w-with me."

I shrugged. "Sure Harry. I would love to!" I beamed at him.

He sighed in relief. "Thanks Gin. You see... I actually kind

of...er...liked you ever since last year. When you went out with

Malfoy I could have broken every bone in his body if you weren't

actually hap-"

"Woah, woah! Harry. It's okay. It's okay. No need to tell me that."

Yes, Harry, don't tell me. Its _way_ too much information.

But of course I wouldn't tell him that. So I just spent time "cuddling"

with Harry by the fire.

Aaawww... how sweet.

If only he was different...

If only he was Draco.  
  
Saturday, September 20  
  
Dorm  
  
6 AM  
  
Would you believe Lavender and Parvati woke me up just to get me

dressed and all pretty and dolled up so we could go to Hogsmeade?!

Well... actually, that's not very surprising... But its 6 am!!!

They told me that we needed to be in Hogsmeade early because if

we weren't, all the best gowns would be taken.

"Gowns for what?" I asked sleepily a while ago.

"God Gin! Are you daft? The ball of course!" Parvati reminded me.

Yeah, yeah. She just wants to look gorgeous and all, having Blaise

as a date.

Blaise. One of the very few guys I haven't dumped and dated yet.

Oops... gotta go. Lavender's making me wear this yellow sun dress

and sandals.

The things I've got to do to maintain my image.  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
9 PM  
  
Today was so fun!

First, Lav, Parv and I headed for The Sleeping Beauty for breakfast,

which was delish, then, we went gown shopping.

Our first stop was at Malkin's and we didn't really find anything

there. Then, Lavender remembered that Nowhere on Earth had

marvelous gowns so we rushed over there.

She was right. Their gowns were exquisite.

By lunch time, Lavender had acquired an elegant black gown with a

v-neck cut and three fourths fitted sleeves. Yes, she's going for the

gothic theme again.

Parvati had gotten a plum colored gown. I really loved hers. It was a

halter, the torso's bit covered in plum sequins then a long, trailing

skirt of plum silk.

I, in turn have gotten... you guessed. A forest green gown.

It was a simple tube with a wonderful sequin detail printed over the

right breast and a flowing green skirt. It was actually really nice.

Simple, a little revealing but nice.

"Have you gotten a date yet Lavender?" Parvati asked during lunch

time, when we were all seated in our usual table at the 3

Broomsticks.

She blushed. "Well... yes. It's Mark Cornwall. The one Gin dated from

Slytherin."

"Lucky you." I murmured slyly.

We all laughed.

"Who are you dating Gin?" Lavender asked me in turn.

"Harry." I answered shortly, and then proceeded to sip my butterbeer.

"Harry?!" They asked simultaneously, the surprise in their voices

evident.

"Who do you think it would be? Malfoy?!" I asked sarcastically.

"Not really. We heard he got back with Athena again." Parvati

replied.

"Oh."

Well, I wasn't going to let that burst my bubble. Because there Harry

was, coming through the doors. We waved him over and he sat down

beside me.

"Where's my brother?"

"Somewhere with Hermione. I'm not ready to find out what they're

doing though." He shuddered.

"How sweet." Lavender and Parvati sighed.

I rolled me eyes. "What a revolting thought."

"Here comes Mr. Malfoy..." Parvati went in this sing song voice.

She was right. T

here Malfoy was, arm in arm with Athena, the stupid slut.

For a moment, we locked eyes. I looked away from him and turned to

Harry. Too bad Malfoy took a seat in front of our table.

"Ooohhh Harry! Guess what! Gin got you this little sliver pocket

watch thing!" Lavender burst out a little bit enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah. Lav and Parv told me I should get it for you so I did." I

said, taking out the pocket watch from my pocket and handing it over

to him.

"Hey, thanks Gin!" Then he leaned over and gave me a peck on the

cheek.

I'm sure I must have been hallucinating but from the corner of my

eye, I think I saw Malfoy actually seething!

I definitely need to get some sleep.

Malfoy hates me anyway.

He was just using me wasn't he?!

_Wasn't he???_


	9. The mushiness

**A/N:** so our fave couple's going to the ball.

Just not with each other.

So what's going to happen? Well, this chappie is all about the

Hogwarts population acting all lovey- dovey, characters missing each

other and good old jealousy. Does it work though? Read and find out!

Oh, and just so you know, Ginny's heartless playgirl-ness appears in

this chappie. wink  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
Sunday, September 21  
  
Library  
  
9 AM  
  
My, aren't I the responsible student?

Spending Sunday morning studying, doing my homework and other

things related to that.

Oh my God... now will you look at that... Blaise and Pansy are on

their way here. Okay, I think that's my cue for hiding my diary.  
  
9:20 AM  
  
Oh. My. God.

I just can't believe what has just happened.

I refuse to believe it.

I bet they're just making it up so I would make a fool out of myself.

What happened?

Well, Pansy and Blaise came over to where I was sitting.

"Hey." Blaise grinned at me.

If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was hitting on

me.

Pansy smacked his arm. "Blaise..." she said as warning. He rolled his

eyes and rubbed his arm.

"Weasley-"Pansy went.

"Ginny." I corrected her. She rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, would you tell us why you and Draco broke up?" They sat

down in front of me.

"What's the magic word?" I teased.

"Alohamora?" Blaise joked.

"Don't push it, _Ginny_. Now, will you tell us?"

"Why? Didn't he tell you guys about his evil master plan to 'break my

heart'-"I did little air marks, "By using me to make Athena jealous?"

"Well... yeah, he did but I don't think he went by his plan anymore."

Pansy answered seriously.

"And you're telling me this because...?" I cocked my brow at them.

"We don't want anyone to get hurt." Pansy replied. "Draco's our best

friend and he's been acting pretty strange around Athena lately.

Usually, every time they meet they get passed 3rd base... but now

he doesn't even-"

"Okay, okay. _Way_ too much information. You don't need to tell me

about his...his... whatever... But why are you telling me this? What

he does with his...girlfriend-" I said disdainfully, "Is their business

not mine."

"I think it is. Why don't you try work things out with him?" Pansy

asked.

"And lose my pride? No thank you. And I do not steal other people's

boyfriends."

"I'm not anybody's boyfriend." Blaise grinned. Blaise really was hot.

He looked a LOT like Tom. It was as if he was... a younger version,

with crystal blue eyes instead of bottle green.

I smirked at him. "I'll get back to you. But aren't you going out with

Parvati?

"Only for the ball. We both agreed on that."

Good old fashioned flirting with Malfoy's best friend never hurt

anybody did it?

"Blaise!!!" Pansy gritted her teeth. He winked at me before he got

dragged off by Pansy.

"Remember... try to work things out." Pansy said firmly. I widened

my eyes, pursed my lips and nodded, just to get her to stop

bothering me.

See, if I did try to work things out, I'd lose my pride. (I wonder how

many times I've mentioned that here in this diary.)

Wow. Blaise is actually worth flirting with. I wonder if he's a good

kisser... Okay, why am I thinking of this?!

I'm dating Harry aren't I?

But only for the ball...

Okay, little voice inside my head... maybe I'll give Blaise a shot. If

Malfoy never loved me, it wouldn't hurt to date his best friend would

it?

Me and my _marvelous_ brain.  
  
1:30 PM  
  
Here I still am, apparently "working" on my Divination homework.

Things that have occurred right after Pansy and Blaise's visit:

Parvati and Lavender dropping by around 10, offering to help me with

my divination. Don't worry; they've left already, saying I was

impossible.

Malfoy and his inseparable girlfriend coming right after I finished my

lunch and sitting a good 2 (empty) tables across from mine.

Harry arriving at about 12:30... He helped me with my History of

Magic for a while (after confessing that he sucked at Divination

too)... but then got the picture I was better than him in that

department, so I ended up helping him instead.

"So these runes are-"

"Ginny-"Harry cut me off. "I...I'm really happy you could go to the ball

with me." He stuttered.

"Well... yeah. I am too Harry." I replied bemusedly.

"Well...I just wanted to let you know." He looked flushed and

embarrassed.

"Well... that's really sweet of you." I shrugged and sent him a smile.

"Thanks Gin you're the best." Then he awkwardly leaned in and gave

me a peck on the cheek. Then he left.

Pecks on the cheek from Harry are fine with me. Snogging with him

would be just... disgusting. Like snogging my brother!!! Ewww... But

you know what really annoyed me?!

On the way out, Malfoy sneered at me, saying, "Weasley, it's really

unethical to snog in the library. But then, you don't really know much

about ethics do you?"

"Pardon me. I think you've mistaken me for someone who's

interested in what you have to say." I replied breezily.

Wow. Where did that come from?

"What do you care about who I chose to snog anyway, Malfoy?" I

continued. He glared at me.

"Slut." Athena-no Lestrange shot at me.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you talked to yourself Lestrange." I

answered, feigning innocence. She took a deep breath. "Why you-"

"Come on Athena." Malfoy suddenly commanded. Then they left.  
  
Dorm  
  
8 PM  
  
I just can't stand staying in the corridors for more than 10 minutes. All the couples are whispering sweet nothings in their ear, groups of girls all giggly and all the rest of the couples acting all lovey-dovey. It isn't even Valentines! It's September!!! Balls really do have this strange effect on Hogwarts students.  
  
Monday, September 22  
  
History of Magic  
  
9:15 AM  
  
Why is it that I end up writing here during History of magic?

Because it's dead boring that's why.

Breakfast was... half fun half unbearable. It was fun flirting with

Blaise from across the hall. But it was SO not fun watching Athena

fawn over Malfoy. Why was Athena over at the Slytherin table? Well,

she apparently decided to be beside her boyfriend at every chance

she's got. She actually feeds him! Grrr...

Okay... why am I mad? They have a relationship anyway so... so they

can do whatever they want to with each other.

God who am I kidding? I miss the stupid ferret git.

Okay... so he' not a stupid ferret git. He's more like a... lying

arrogant devil's spawn... And even though I'd hate to admit it, he's a

hot lying arrogant devil's spawn. I'm jealous. That's what. And I'm

being heartless, a user even, using Harry or Blaise (even though he's

just a flirting partner) to cover up the space Malfoy left behind. I'm

being a user. Just like how Malfoy was. But then, I really do enjoy

staying with Harry. And I really do enjoy flirting with Blaise.

Ugh, what do I want???!!!

Okay... Blaise- funny, single, hot, nice, hot, smart, hot, single...

Harry- nice, heroic, cute, talented...

Malfoy- taken, "hot", smart, arrogant, fun, taken and hot...  
  
I may be a "heartless playgirl" but... I do not steal other girl's

boyfriends. I'm not that heartless. And... oh yeah! Guess what? (I

know you're a diary and you definitely cannot guess... although I like

pretending you're a real person who can guess but whatever)

Hermione showed me her gown last night. I know I should do what

good friends do and be honest but I can NOT bring myself to admit

to her that her gown's hideous. It's all frilly and pink. Okay, so it's

sleeves are poofy pink and translucent white layers of... poofy fabric,

then a long, poofed up pink skirt which pretty much looks like it was

something inflated, covered in layers and layers of whipped cream.

That is seriously what the gown looked like. Then her matching shoes

were...okay. Pink stilettos covered in pin feathers. Faux of course,

everyone knows Herm would rather die then be caught wearing

something made out of an animal's skin. But then, she looked all

happy and glowy about her gown that I kinda... chickened out on the

'let's be honest with each other like friends really do' thing.

I suppose I can accidentally burn it while it's sitting on her bed and

I'm carrying a candle lit lamp and it accidentally falls on the gown

and it burns up and I can lend her this gown I was supposed to

wear... but then, the bed would burn up too wouldn't it?

I can't try to spill something on it because she can always clean it up

with magic.

This situation calls for reinforcements.

I'm calling in Lavender and Parvati.  
  
Transfiguration  
  
11:25 PM  
  
Transfiguration with Slytherin.

I'm lucky McGonagall left us alone to work on our essays for a bit.

Since I am finished with my essay, here I am, writing once again.

Would you believe that the moment McGonagall left, Harry came over

to my seat to chat? He's just so charming and all. Malfoy on the

other hand was... glowering around at everyone. Especially at Harry

and I.

What's his problem? He and his precious little Athena probably had a

little fight. I knew this would happen.

I don't think Malfoy could last with one girl for a week.

Well... actually, I couldn't last with a guy for 3 days. They're all so

boring. So far, the only guys who haven't actually bored me to the

point of breaking up with them were Malfoy and Blaise (not that we

have a real relationship)...and we can't forget Harry.

Well... okay. Malfoy and I already did break up (if there was anything

to actually break) but that wasn't because he was boring. It was

because of that stupid 'I'm using the little Weasley to make Athena

jealous' thing. Sometimes I just hate Malfoy.

Okay... did I just say sometimes?

More like all the time.

Every time I see him in the librarywith his girlfriend when I study

during my free periods...

Every time he insults me about the people I date...

Every time I see him snogging his bloody girlfriend...

Every time he calms his bloody girlfriend down when we're in the

middle of a verbal war... which, ironically, he started...

That arrogant, obnoxious prick. He and Athena deserve each other,

seeing that they're both arrogant, obnoxious pricks...

Why would he like me anyway? Who would want to date the littlest

Weasley, Virginia?

Well, apparently, a lot of people do (haha) but why would he?

I don't know and I have no intention of finding out... at the moment.  
  
Tuesday, September 23  
  
Dorm  
  
10 PM  
  
I just cam NOT stand it.

Everyone's acting all mushy and lovey dovey and disgusting and

cuddly. Holding hands in the hallway, feeding each other, sending

chocolates and flowers and whatever they can think of sending...

I can NOT stand it!

And Lavender so annoyingly suggested earlier that maybe I was just

jealous, seeing I had nobody to do those lovey dovey acts with. I am

SO not jealous. I'm just...

a little bit...

resentful.  
  
Wednesday, September 24  
  
Dorm  
  
10 PM  
  
Ball countdown: 1 day, 19 hours and 30 minutes to go (yes, the ball

starts at 7:30); not counting the remaining hours of this day of

course.

See that?

And I still haven't sabotaged Hermione's gown. It's hideous I tell

you. On the higher note, Blaise is looking hotter than ever. And so is

Harry. On the lower note (if it could even be considered as a negative

thing), so is Malfoy. And he and that stupid Lestrange girl still have

it going on.

By 'it' I meant their relationship.

Wait... why should that bother me???

Hmmm... Oh, because I am still deliriously in love with Malfoy that's

what.

I hate myself.

---------------

A/N: Isn't it a short chap?  
  
Well... ummm... cheers to my magnificent reviewers! Lots of love to

you guys from me!  
  
**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!** And I am feeling so INCREDIBLY

sad because... well... I have too little reviews.Sob would you tell

your friends to review me? Teehee... because, just to annoy you all, I

have a **quota**! It will take **40 reviews** for me to post the next chapter! **The ball!!!** Hahahaha!!! So you just have to review, don't

you? **I hope you do**.

And _please_ don't kill me for setting up this quota. Because, like I

said, reviews make me happy and being happy makes me update.

Okay, enough babbling.

Ciao! And **_remember_** to review!

Till next chapter,

Heart of chocolate (who knows everybody probably hates her for the

whole quota thing but still wants to set it up for more reviews and

for her reviewers to finally tell their friends/reviewers to review her

fic)  
  
Now I'm going to mention my thanks to all my reviewers, including

those form the earlier chappies who I wasn't able to thank and

because I love each and everyone of them so much and also

because... I want them to review some more and bring millions more

reviews with them. hint, hint  
  
**still2lazy2loginagain** (or your pen name or whatever)- sorry I wasn't

able to update right away. Awww... I'm evil and I feel guilty. But

congratulations! You by far must be my biggest fan! LoL... wink  
  
**akuweaselgirl**- here, I've updated. You like?  
  
**Hoshii-chan**- yeah, I wish I would get more reviews. Why don't you

tell your reviewers to review my fic? Yay!!! Haha... I'm real flattered!  
  
**Drusilla W. L. Tonks-Snape**- wow, my newest friend here in ff.net!

Thanks for liking the POV of Draco although I think I really sucked at

it... school... is going to be hell. And it's eating up my time! Why did

I have to get a club that requires training after school? Why?! Well...

if you hate me for that, don't kill me because then, no one will

update this fic. Ha! evil grin  
  
**blood red stain**- yeah, I like the way Ginny thinks too! grins and

you like it??? Awww... thanks.  
  
**morbiddragon**- thanks loads!!!  
  
**starcutie**- isn't it really sad and dramatic? Heehee... well, more

drama later!!!  
  
**padfootedmoony**- yeah, maybe they were going to say they loved

each other. **MAYBE**. Aww... aren't I a laugh. Haha. And yes, I'm

excited about the ball as well. But I decided Ginny flirting with

Draco's best friend AND the fact that she and Harry are going to the

ball would make the story more... interesting. Haha.  
  
Doyle'sangel-thanks for liking it. beams  
  
**Spinx Class of 2008**- Yeah, he does seem jealous doesn't he? grins

slyly Poor, poor little Drakie-poo. Haha. Aww... ain't I evil? And I'm

glad you think it's good!  
  
**Kath**- hey, I'm really happy you think this fic is good! Awww...  
  
Aww... I haven't got a lot of reviews. Anyone who can help? Because

reviews make me happy and being happy keeps me writing my fic.

So, keep me happy will you? (Wow...how many times have I

mentioned this?)  
  
**OR I JUST MIGHT NOT UPDATE ANYMORE.** which is sad cause... the

ball's going to be quite fun.  
  
Aww... I'm so bad.

Remember the quota! Mwahahahahahaha!!!

40 reviews=next chappie! Okay, this is seriously ciao for now.

So, ciao!


	10. The important note

hey guys! i'm so sorry i haven't been updating for like... _months_. (please don't hit me!) anyway, i just wanted to say that...

1. i am not going to follow that quota thing anymore. however, i am going to be editing this fic so... chapter 10 will have to wait. i'm sorry.

2. i am grounded, meaning, i am not allowed to use the computer grumblesBUT i have my ways of...er... going on line... like saying i have to research. snigger

3. the edited story will have a lot of minor changes and a few major changes so when i post, please re-read to avoid confusion

4. please read my new fic; _my husband, my enemy_ under the name_ sadistic princess_. it's also DG (seeing that i'm a DG shipper) and i think it's way better than this fic. oh yeah... and uh... professor silvers (um...your pen name is too long and i don't know if you've changed it) i want you to be my beta reader! e-mail me please. :)

5. i am trying my best on finishing this fic because well... i dont want to abandon this.

that's all. thanks. :) hope you guys aren't mad.


End file.
